


D is for depression

by theyseethroughrobots



Series: A-Z Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s) [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Imagine: Having depression and Carl sees you have a break down in your room.(WARNING : Some content may be disturbing)





	

You didn't even know why you were running, the little voice in your head told you to slow down.

_'Slow down, let em' get you!'_

_'Would anyone really care if you were gone?'_

_'They hardly notice you normally'_

You knew that most of them were lies just to make you fell bad and well the voice was succeeding. You would tell yourself over and over again.

'Carl would miss me'

'Carl would miss me'

But the little voice always spoke back to you, making you want to slow down and not reach Alexandria. 

_'Would he?'_

_'I don't think he would'_

_'He's been hanging with Enid a lot lately'_

_'Maybe he's already bored of you, wait no, he's ALWAYS been bored of you, he's just too nice'_

You somehow always manage to get back, the little voice talking in your head still. You never bothered Carl about the voice anymore. You didn't want to put more stress on him than he already has. You saw Carl with Enid on the porch and didn't want to bother them. Carl caught you out of the corner of his eye and saw how tense you were.

_'See?~'_

_'He's talking to her~'_

_'HE DOESN'T CARE'_

The voice screeched at the back of your head. You opened the door to your Uncle's and Aunt's house. Fat Uncle Mike (As you called him) was sleeping on the sofa and Strong, Tall Auntie Scarlet possibly outside somewhere. You walked upstairs and sat on your bed and took off your brown jacket laced with white fur, throwing it on the floor. You stared at your bandaged arms.

_You hated the feeling_

_You hate the ugly scars_

_It felt tight_

_**No** _

_You felt tight_

Your breathing picked up and your scratched at your arms hiding a spot where you could get them off. You felt like you were drowning, know you knew how your mom felt. You were suddenly grabbed and looked up and stared at your one-eyed, brown hair, boyfriend.

"(M/N), no, stop" Carl said gently gripping your wrists, your breathing got worse.

"(M/N), copy me. Inhale 1, 2, 3 exhale, keep doing that with me" Carl said continuing to help you. Once you stopped Carl looked at your bandaged wrists and took the bandages off. He took a double-take when he saw the little lines running from one end of your wrist to the other trailing all up your arms.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" Carl asked sitting on the bed, holding you.

"I didn't want you to get more stress put on you" You whimpered out leaning against Carl's chest. Carl sighed and hugged your harder, now cuddling you. 


End file.
